


The Way You Look Tonight

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: No real plot, just fluff.Regina works late, so Robin surprises her with dinner.





	

He watches her come in—watching as she kicks off her shoes and tugs her shirt from her skirt. She rolls her neck and stretches out her arms, sighing audibly as she shuffles forward, obviously having had a long day. Reaching into his pocket, he looks down at the small device that Henry gave him; and taking a short breath, he presses the center button. Regina stops and looks toward the dining room and he watches as a slow smile stretches across her lips as she curiously moves toward the music.

He smiles back as she steps into the dining room, her eyes trailing over two place settings and the candles that light the room before finally meeting his. “Wh-what is all of this?”

Robin shrugs, “You had to work late, so I…” His voice trails off—he doesn’t have much of a reason other than he wanted to see her smile. It came together at the last minute, as he was clearing away the dirty dishes, arranging left-over fish-sticks and cheesy broccoli onto a plate for her.  He offers her a sheepish grin. “I just took the salmon out of the broiler and there’s kale salad, and honey cake for dessert.”

Her eyebrow arches, “Honey cake?”

He nods, “My culinary skills aren’t…all that varied.”

She laughs a little as she moves toward him, “Well, you did use the broiler. That’s a big step.”

His arms fold around her and he grins, “I may have had some assistance from Henry.”

“I figured the music was Henry’s doing,” she says, smiling as she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his sides and pressing her cheek into his chest. “And I’m impressed that Henry even knew we _had_ a broiler.” Robin laughs—deciding not to tell her about the burned dish cloth or that the batteries in the smoke detector have now been replaced. “And I’m even more impressed that you did all this after dinner.”

He hugs her a little tighter, swaying back and forth as the music changes.

“I love this song,” Regina murmurs as Sinatra’s voice fills the air.

A smile pulls at the corners of his mouth, as he gently pushes her back, taking a step back and holding her out at arm’s length. She tips her head, her lips pursing as if to ask what he’s doing and his smile widens, as he bows slightly and pulls her back to him. With a broad smile of her own, she folds her fingers down around his as he pulls her in by the small of her back. She laughs softly as her other arm settles around his shoulder.

“I have two left feet you know,” she tells him very matter-of-factly.

“And I don’t care,” he replies as they sway gently to the music. She blushes and looks away shyly, and he chuckles softly. “Besides, there’s no one else I’d rather dance with.”

“You better not want to dance with anyone else,” she tells him with a laugh as they continue to sway back and forth together. He presses a kiss to her hair, glancing upward when he hears a soft giggle coming from the stairs—and he smiles, watching as Henry covers Roland’s mouth as the boys watch them dance.

He shakes his head at them, sighing softy before returning his attention back to Regina. He peers down at her—her eyes are closed and she’s completely lost in the moment.  He knows that there’s dinner waiting for them in the kitchen and that it’s getting cold and she’s probably hungry, but just can’t push her away and he doesn’t want to let her go. So, he kisses her again and holds her closer, rubbing his hand over her back, thinking that she really does look wonderful tonight.


End file.
